Program Director/Principal Investigator (Last, First, Middle): Bumett, John, C, Jr. COREC Title: Biochemical and Neurohumoral Core Project Descripfion: Provide neurohumoral assays for all projects. Project Leader: John C. Burnett, Jr., MD; Professor of Medicine Guido Boerrigter, MD (Co-lnvesfigator); Assistant Professor of Medicine PHS 398/2590 (Rev. 06/09) Page 207 Continuation Format Page CORE C: Biochemical and Neurohumoral Core (Burnett) Program Director/Principal Investigator (Last, First, Middle): BURNETT, J,0 Jr., MD DETAILED BUDGET FOR INITIAL BUDGET PERIOD FROM THROUGH DIRECT COSTS ONLY 7/1/2011 6/30/2012 List